Snow In Miami
by Spiritus.Lumine
Summary: Souls do not have calendars or clocks, nor do they understand the notion of time or distance. They only know it feels right to be with one another. This is the reason why you miss someone so much when they are not there— even if they are only in the very next room. Your soul only feels their absence— it doesn't realize the separation is temporary."


_ "Souls" _

_When two souls fall in love, there is nothing else but the_

_yearning to be close to the other. The presence that is felt_

_through a hand held, a voice heard, or a smile seen._

_Souls do not have calendars or clocks, nor do they understand_

_the notion of time or distance. They only know it feels right to_

_be with one another. _

_This is the reason why you miss someone so much when they_

_are not there— even if they are only in the very next room._

_Your soul only feels their absence— it doesn't realize the_

_separation is temporary." […]_

_— Lang Leav_

* * *

"I am Santa Claus, not a miracle worker," he said, undaunted by my ludicrous request. He must be getting real out-of-this-world wishes every now and then that he is unfazed by anything anymore. Materially, that is.

"I can't make it snow in Florida,"

"Look okay, I could settle for rain," I said, only calculating my response's validity a little too late. I am desperate.

"Allison, I do not control Miami's atmospheric conditions,"

Oh god. "This is hopeless!" I put my hands up, in utter surrender to this hopeless condition.

Tomorrow morning, Austin's generous stay for the holiday is coming to its end. He is flying back to New Hampshire and, even after I had expended myself and done the unspeakable (i.e. derail St. Nick's sleigh and tie him to my couch, delaying him from his very tight schedule), I couldn't do anything to stop his flight.

"I don't want any gifts, I just want _this_ one wish this year," I said, lost in my train of thought.

"You have been a very nice young lady, Allison. I've been checking," Santa said, his voice gentler.

"I really like him," I said as though I have not told him five times already.

"I understand how you feel, Allison, but I am afraid that I cannot give you anything that will make him lengthen his stay here in Miami. His sister is terminally ill, he wants to see her as soon as he can. This is simply beyond my capabilities, I'm afraid,"

I wanted to be wrapped in Austin's arms again by the fireplace, just like yesterday in his aunt's house. It would be the perfect gift. But unfortunately, I can't compete with his sister—and I don't think I am that selfish to want to.

"Please," I said, but I know deep inside, my pleas are only put to waste, thrown in the strong breeze outside my window right now.

"I am so sorry, Allison, but I believe I need to be on my way now," Santa stood up and I was surprised that he was not tied to my couch anymore. Could he have just been pretending the entire time?

"Although... Can I ask you a little favor?"

I looked at him. He couldn't possibly be saying this now.

"Okay, what?"

He took out a small, flat parcel out of this pocket and handed it to me. "Austin's flight tomorrow is 5AM, I'm pretty sure you're aware. Do you mind passing his gift to him?"

Gift? This better be good.

"Sure,"

"Any wishes before I depart, dear?" he said as I tucked the package safely in my pocket.

"That you help me the very next time that I need it, because you owe me big time, Santa," I said, resigning to my unfortunate fate.

He gave me a crinkly smile before jumping out of my window and disappearing. 

* * *

My alarm didn't have to say it's 3AM because I was wide awake. My body ran on autopilot, moving to my usual morning routine. I was put on my usual 90's dress and my hair tied with lace bow to keep it in check. I wore extra stockings and sweater for protection against the bitter December weather.

I went downstairs for breakfast and my mom was already on her daily kitchen drill. I checked the TV, which was always open when my mom cooks, and saw that I still had plenty of time to get ready.

"Today would be a terrific day for a stroll in the park or a hike up the hills!" I can hear the weatherman say. "It is indeed a glorious sunny December today, that is!"

Great. This is just great.

* * *

They picked me up, his aunt driving her big SUV. He was waiting for me at the passenger seat, and snuggled me tight as soon as half of my body has entered the vehicle. Unfortunately, the short travel to the local airport was, well, _pretty_ short.

While we were checking Austin's luggage in, his aunt kept us occupied by creating small talk every now and then.

"What did Santa had for you this Christmas, Ally?" she asked me. I tried to compose myself before answering.

"A promise," I said carefully.

"Ooh mysterious," she grinned at me, as if she was in on the secret as well.

"Austin here didn't get anything because he was for sure naughty!"

"I've been totally nice, Aunt Marj-"

"Oh, actually that just reminds me!" And I whipped out Santa's gift for him. "From Santa,"

"But—"

"Don't ask," I said immediately.

He was looking at me. I let go of his hand so he could open his present. From the looks of it, his gift wasn't that ambitious, which highlights Austin's frugal needs. I am now much more curious than ever. Could it be cash instead? That'd make perf-

"Shit," he exclaimed, and for a stupid second there my heart jumped at the thought that he heard my thought process.

"Austin!" his aunt scolded him.

"Ally, this is really from Santa?" he asked me. I am a little pissed by now because he tucked whatever it was away from sight.

"What is it?"

He handed me a rectangular glossy paper.

"Oh my god," It's a plane ticket to New Hampshire. I ran my fingers over the place where my name was printed on. I rubbed it hard, just so to test that this was all real.

"I can't believe this,"

"It'll be fun," Austin was smiling at me. This was his wish for Christmas: To be with me too.

I was silent for a few minutes, incapable of handling this welling joy inside.

_"All passengers of flight NH-4323 of Boeing 9086 are now boarding..."_

"Oh my," his aunt said.

"But I'm not packed!" I said, panicking as it is that he's leaving right this instant. He hugged me tight, and I just buried myself in his chest. Someone was tugging my skirt, so I looked around and saw a very small guy in tux.

"Are you Miss Allison Dawson?"

"Uh, yes. Why?"

But he didn't answer me. He was talking to his handheld transreceiver.

"She's here,"

Two more boys his height came rushing down to where we are standing. They were pushing two suitcases that are oddly familiar.

"He did not!" I said, smiling beside myself. He's a complete nutjob!

"We are looking for you everywhere," the first guy handed me my suitcase. "Pleasure to be working with you, Miss Dawson," And just like that, they were gone.

"You guys should be going," his Aunt only recovering a little too late. She took my luggage and promised to check it in herself.

I couldn't quite contain the euphoria inside me and Austin wasn't bothering concealing his. He was so excited he was pulling me through the gates as fast as he can.

"Ally, do you need to call your parents?" he asked when we were only a few meters away from the boarding gate. I looked towards the gigantic window in front of us, the skies just perfect for a flight to New Hampshire.

"Nope," I said. "Someone has got me covered."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've ever published, and my brother helped me a lot with the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
